Hermanos
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Por que amo a su hermana menor desde el momento que supo que existia. Pov. Alec Post. Cohf y TSA Fanfic de Alec e Isabelle (Solo aborda su relacion fraternal como hermanos y lo que ella significa para su hermano mayor)
-HERMANOS-

" _Un hermano es para toda la vida y aunque a veces nos disgustemos con él, no hay duda que nuestros_ _ **hermanos**_ _jamás nos dejarán solos"_

Me encontraba ordenando el cuarto que ocupaba en el instituto desde que Magnus tuvo que irse a Moscú a ver a un cliente ruso -Cuya apariencia me causo un escalofrió por su forma de mirarme tan lasciva- ya que, según sus propias palabras, no quería que permaneciéramos solos en el loft –cuya preocupación me parecía exagerada- a lo cual, después de muchas excusas termine aceptando, solo porque Max quería pasar tiempo con sus tíos y que mejor que aquella oportunidad para hacerlo.

Había muchas cajas dentro del amplio ropero que tenía -el cual nunca llene en su totalidad- había lo habitual, ropa, zapatos, gabardinas, corbatas, todo en color negro y uno que otro en colores azules oscuros que Magnus me había regalado según el, para que cambiara mi forma de vestir tan oscura, sombría e incluso gastada, ¿que tenía en contra de mis suéteres? quizás tenían uno que otro agujero pero ese no era el punto, me conoció con aquella forma de vestir y aun así se enamoró de mí, nunca entenderé el por qué quería cambiarla aunque, cuando se unía a mi hermana cada que entrabamos en el instituto y comenzaban sus largas charlas de moda yo resultaba ser el centro de atención de las mismas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras dejaba de lado aquellos pensamientos mientras me disponía a dejar la última caja encima del ropero cuando, por error, pise uno de los juguetes que Max solía llevar con el y caí al suelo llevándome de paso una pequeña caja que estaba justo a lado de donde coloque la anterior. Cuando esta cayó al suelo termino por abrirse dejando por todo el suelo su contenido.

\- Max – hable elevando mi tono de voz- te he dicho que no dejes tus juguetes donde sea - tomando el juguete para dejarlo en la mesita de noche, mientras un leve risita proveniente de mi hijo se escuchaba antes de alejarse corriendo y se enfrentara a mi mal humor – Hablare con Magnus respecto a ese habito suyo – colocando en cuclillas para tomar cada objeto que había en el suelo y devolverlo a la caja hasta que me tope que un pequeño libro que me resultaba familiar - ¿Y esto? - poniéndome en pie para terminar de ordenar los objetos y cerrarla caja para volver a colocarla en su lugar.

Una vez estuvo en su sitio camine hacia la cama para sentarme en el borde de la misma para abrir aquel libro que por alguna razón conocía. Cuando vi su contenido me sorprendí, logrando con aquello que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, recordando el por qué conocía aquel libro.

\- Pensé que se había perdido -susurre- Vaya, había olvidado lo linda que era mi hermana de bebe - la primera foto que había en aquel álbum familiar era de mi madre, quien sonreía conmigo a su lado, recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, habíamos vuelto de ver a los hermanos silenciosos y por alguna razón mi madre parecía muy feliz, lo demostraba la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, pero durante todo el trayecto de vuelta no había dicho palabra alguna, solo sonreía y suspiraba de alegría, algo que me intrigaba a mi corta edad.

 _\- Alexander, ven cariño - me había llamado mama, por aquel entonces yo solo tenía 2 años de edad pero por alguna razón esos recuerdos los tenía muy marcados en mi mente y que jamás se difuminaron con el tiempo._

 _\- Mami - sonreía y me acurruque a su lado, mi padre estaba sentado frente de nosotros mientras en su rostro solo podía divisar una leve sonrisa._

 _\- Alexander te tengo una noticia._

 _-¿Noticia?_

 _\- Si, tu papa y yo... - mirando con una sonrisa a mi padre para volver a mirarme- vamos a tener un bebe._

 _\- ¿Bebe? - yo la miraba con confusión ya que no sabía lo que era un bebe ni de donde provenían._

 _\- Si, tendrás un hermanito._

 _\- Hermanito -repetí las palabras de mi madre para después sonreír abiertamente- tendré un hermanito - abrace a mi madre felizmente ya que ya no jugaría solo nunca más._

 _\- Así es, tu serás su hermano mayor y tendrás que cuidarlo mucho ya que cuando nazca no podrá cuidarse solo._

 _\- Pero… ¿no jugara conmigo?_

 _\- Cuando crezca un poco más lo hará, pero durante un tiempo necesitara que lo protejas, ¿lo harás? - tomando mis pequeñas manos con las suyas._

 _\- Lo prometo - dije sonriendo mientras mi madre simplemente me abrazaba._

Sonreía por el breve recuerdo, la emoción que sentí por saber que sería hermano me hizo muy feliz, ya no estaría solo, podría contarle mis secretos y el los guardaría, pero un tiempo después presentí que él bebe no sería un niño como todos decían por alguna razón, era como si mi sexto sentido me dijera que tendría una hermanita y no un hermano como todos aseguraban, hermana que me sacaría canas verdes por su carácter tan volátil. Pase a la siguiente hoja y encontré una nueva foto donde mi madre ya tenía un embarazo muy avanzado, bajo la foto decía "Recuerdo de 8 meses" y estaban en el cuarto de mi "hermano" pintado con un leve color azul pardo denotando que querían un niño.

 _\- Mami - ella volteo a verme acariciando su hinchado vientre._

 _\- ¿Dime cariño?_

 _\- ¿Por qué pintan de azul la habitación?_

 _\- Porque el azul es el color adecuado para un varón - aseguro con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Valon?_

 _\- Varón - corrigió- tu hermanito menor será un niño._

 _\- ...-Me quede observando su vientre y lleve mi mano hacia el vientre abultado de mi madre, tocándolo con suavidad - Pero... Es una niña._

 _\- ¿niña?_

 _\- Si, mi hermanito será niña- Asegure- no niño._

 _\- Alec -rio- créeme, los hermanos silenciosos nunca se equivocan, es un niño._

 _\- Pues lo hicieron... Es una niña._

 _\- Alexander - hablo mi padre- no corrijas lo que dice tu madre, tu hermano es un varón, los hermanos silenciosos jamás se equivocan- asevero aun cuando en aquella edad no sabía lo que era un reproche o un insulto._

 _\- Peo..._

 _\- Alec, cielo, sé que... Quizás quieras una hermanita pero…_

 _\- No es eso._

 _\- Las mujeres son débiles en comparación de los hombres Alexander._

 _\- Mama es una niña._

 _\- Si lo es, ellas son fuertes, pero ellas no pueden solas en contra de los demonios, necesitan que un hombre las apoye y defienda -mi madre solo suspiro._

 _\- Robert – le hablo con un tono algo elevado a lo usual._

 _\- Mami, yo sé que mi hermanita es niña - dije sentándome en el sillón mientras mi padre continuaba con ayuda de Hodge pintando la habitación._

Suspire ante el recuerdo, mi padre siempre fue de carácter fuerte y severo, pero recordar que quizás nunca acepto a mi hermana por ser mujer aun me podía, quizás solo lo dijo porque pensó que su futuro hijo era un niño, los hermanos silenciosos jamás habían fallado en sus predicciones, siempre sabían si sería un niño o una niña el Nefilim que nacería, pero saber que se habían equivocado con mi hermana era algo gracioso, ya que habían comprado todo lo necesario para un varón. La siguiente página mostraba a mi madre que sostenía en brazos una bolita de color rosado, envuelta en una delicada manta color hueso, mi madre sonreía feliz mientras mi hermanita, recién nacida estaba dormida sin saber nada más del mundo que el calor de aquellos cálidos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza y cariño.

 _\- No llegan - dije en un susurro._

 _\- Calma Alec, ya llegaran y tu hermano con ellos - me aseguro Hodge._

 _\- Niña._

 _\- Alec, ¿por qué dices que será niña?_

 _\- Porque lo es, lo siento - asegure - aquí -tocando mi pecho en donde estaba mi corazón._

 _\- Ya veo -sonriéndome- entonces hagamos algo -cerrando su libro- Si es niño harás las tareas que te ponga sin queja alguna._

 _\- ¿Si es niña?_

 _\- Podrás leer el libro que tú quieras sin que yo te diga nada._

 _\- ¿El que yo quiera? -pregunte, aun cuando era muy pequeño ya comenzaba a leer, despacio, pero podía y si había alguna palabra que no pudiera leer le preguntaba a Hodge como se pronunciaba – De acuerdo._

 _Pasaron algunas horas antes de que las puertas del instituto se abrieran nuevamente, mi madre fue la primera en entrar siendo seguida por Jia quien la acompañaba, ambas eran buenas amigas y desde que supo de su embarazo no se habían separado, mi padre y Patrick entraron después d ellas, este último sostenía en brazos a su pequeña hija Aline que tenía un año de edad, cuando los vi sonreí levantándome del sillón en el que estaba para ver a mi hermanita, cuando llegue a su lado mi madre me sonrio._

 _\- Alec_

 _\- Mami… ¿que fue? - pregunte curioso aun cuando ya sabía cuál era la respuesta._

 _\- Creo que tendrán que cambiar toda la decoración Maryse - dijo Jia sonriendo, a lo que mi padre solo bufo._

 _\- Alec... Es una niña – y no pude evitar agrandar mi sonrisa._

Comencé a reír levemente, los recuerdos de aquel día eran graciosos, ya que mi padre y Patrick tuvieron que pintar todo de nuevo, así como envolver las cosas que algunas vez fueron para un hijo varón por tonos rosas y pasteles, perfectos para la pequeña niña que habian tenido. Negué con la cabeza al recordar la forma de ser de mi padre tan testaruda en cuando a decisiones, pase la página y ahí estaba una donde yo me encontraba viendo a mi hermana dormir en su cuna, arropada con una pequeña manta.

 _\- ¿Isabelle? - pregunto Jia meciendo a una pequeña Aline._

 _\- Si, y su segundo nombre será el de uno de sus antepasados.. Sophie - dijo mi madre sonriéndole._

 _\- Que bello nombre, estoy seguro que será una gran cazadora._

 _\- Por supuesto que lo será._

 _Yo estaba parado frente a su cuna viéndola dormir, ella respiraba lentamente abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, alargue mi brazo, para tocarlo, y de pronto ella abrió sus ojitos y me contemplaba con aquellos ojos marrones._

 _\- Parece que te quiere - dijo mi madre._

 _\- ¿De vedad?_

 _\- Si, ya que no te suelta - así era, ella sostenía fuertemente mi mano._

 _-Sera bastante posesiva por lo que veo - dijo Jia riendo._

 _\- Quizás, pero es una buena cualidad de una neflim._

 _\- Es una mujer Maryse - dijo mi padre desde la puerta._

 _\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver Robert? - pregunto Jia._

 _\- Las mujeres no pueden llegar a ser tan fuertes como un hombre, es por eso que nunca van solas a cazar._

 _\- Robert - lo reprendió mi madre._

 _-...- el bufo saliendo del lugar._

 _\- Robert - lo llamo mi madre saliendo tras el junto a Jia._

 _Yo me quede ahí contemplando la puerta por donde habían salido, suspire y regrese a ver a mi pequeña hermana._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare mucho... No dejare que alguien te haga daño -devolviendo levemente el apretón- Ya veras, entrenaremos juntos, y serás una cazadora muy fuerte como mama, incluso más que papa... Siempre estaré contigo hermanita... Siempre Izzy._

 _\- ¿Izzy? - pregunto Jia quien había vuelto por la manta de Aline._

 _\- Si, a mí me dicen Alec.., Ella será Izzy._

 _\- Es un lindo nombre Alec... verdad, ¿pequeña Izzy? - dijo Jia, mientras mi pequeña hermanita solo sonreía levemente._

Cerré el libro, el recuerdo del nacimiento de mi hermana era uno de los más felices que conservaba, recordaba sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su primera caída, su primera runa, el primer demonio que había destruido sola, eran tantos los buenos recuerdos que compartimos en el pasado que jamás los cambiaría por nada, recuerdos que jamás se borrarían de mi memoria por mucho que lo intentara. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando el peso de alguien más sobre la cama, sobresaltándome al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar cerca de mi oído.

-¿qué haces Alec? - dijo mi hermana mirándome con enfado.

\- Nada, ¿ocurre algo? -levantándome de la cama para meter el álbum en el closet.

\- Si, que vamos tarde, subí a ver que hacías y te encuentro leyendo, típico de ti.

\- ¿tarde? – Cerrando el closet y encarar a mí hermana con un gesto de confusión en mi rostro- ¿a dónde?

\- ¿Es enserio? –Pregunto con sorpresa- Alexander quedamos de vernos con Simón y los demás en Takis.

\- Cierto, pero yo no puedo ir, tengo un hijo recuerdas –aclare acercándome a ella.

\- Un hijo que Joselyn cuidara con gusto.

\- Yo no creo que…

\- Y acepto –afirmo- cuidara a tu hijo por esta noche así que vámonos - levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Suspire con derrota, siempre era lo mismo, terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos y malos hábitos, pero así la quería, sonreí tomando mi chamarra, quizás no estuviera mal salir un rato, cerré la puerta de mi habitación mientras me colocaba mi chamarra, eran muchos los momentos vividos con ella, buenos, malos, tristes, alegres, dolorosos, pero aun así ella era en quien más confiaba, era aquella persona que amaba como a nadie y que daría mi vida por protegerla, después de todo, no todo el mundo puede tener una amiga así... No todos pueden tener una hermana como la mía.

¿Verdad Izzy?

-FIN-


End file.
